


we should get married

by Anonymous



Series: mythical-soul's fics [8]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We should marry someday,” Rhett mumbled, his nose touching Link’s. “I want to spend my life with you.”</p>
<p>Link looked at him with narrow eyes, soft smile before kissing him once again. “Someday.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>(or five times Rhett kind of proposed to Link and one time Link took the matter into his hands).</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	we should get married

**Author's Note:**

> today is my one year anniversary on being in this fandom! thank you so much to all of you for being your mythical best, all of you are amazing and i love you lots so my gift for you is pure fluff!!

They were young when the idea appeared in Rhett’s mind.

He wasn’t sure how they ended up at three in the morning sitting on the stairs of the front porch of the Neal’s house at three in the morning on a summer night, sharing a bucket of vanilla ice cream. They weren’t watching anything special, just neither of them could really sleep. Rhett saw something move in the corner of his eye and noticed that Link had lied down on the floor, his hair pushed back from his sweaty forehead.

Maybe it was the heat getting into him but Link looked amazing under the faint light of the porch, along with the distant street lights. Maybe it was the heat actually affecting Rhett but Link looked so calm and happy and the idea of being with him for the rest of his life popped into his head.

He couldn’t really imagine living without Link.

Then his mind started forming scenarios –imagining Link sleeping in _their_ bed, Rhett’s fingers traveling on Link’s skin that, with the summer sun, had taken a darker shade. He leaned back, leaning on his elbow, observing him in silence.

“What are you thinking?” Link brought him back from cloud nine with his sleepy voice. Rhett focused on Link’s face, his glasses lying beside him on the floor, his sweaty hair going everywhere and his hands resting on his middle, spoon cupped between them.

In the silence of the early morning, Rhett leaned over him and pressed his lips with Link’s. There was no one that could see them besides Mrs. Neal but she was probably still asleep, along with the neighborhood. He felt Link’s fingers in the back of his neck, pulling him close, and Rhett complied.

“We should marry someday,” Rhett mumbled, his nose touching Link’s. “I want to spend my life with you.”

Link looked at him with narrow eyes, soft smile before kissing him once again. “Someday.”

-

Coming to California wasn’t hard but making everything work to their favor was.

After getting the call that their TV show wasn’t going to be renewed, they lied in bed for a while, holding each other carefully. It wasn’t that they couldn’t work in what they loved but the lingering questions was _well, this YouTube thing, how much it’s going to endure?_ _Did they have to go back to North Carolina?_

They sun was already falling and Rhett wasn’t sure how long he had been playing with Link’s hair, or how long Link had been there, pressing his ear on Rhett’s chest, listening to his heart. “Hey,” Rhett called him, moving slightly to check if Link had fallen asleep. When bright blue eyes looked up at him, he smiled and sat down; Link moved so he was lying on his back, looking curiously at Rhett. “I know what would cheer you up,” he mumbled and before Link could ask what he was talking about, Rhett’s fingers were at his sides, tickling him.

Link let out some _please, no!_ before laughing loudly, trying to get away from Rhett but the taller man had him pinned down into the mattress. Rhett was laughing, seeing his boyfriend squirm under his touch. He called Rhett’s name between laughs, stuttering that he would do anything to make him stop.

Rhett smiled and leaned closer. “Anything?” Link nodded, feeling Rhett’s fingers moving away from his sides. He took a deep breath when Rhett stopped but loomed over him, smile on his face. “Then marry me.”

“Yes,” Link answered, pushing the tears away from his cheeks. Rhett smiled and poked his boyfriend’s sides lovingly before moving away; Link smiled back, his fingers playing with Rhett’s beard for a while.

“I was talking seriously,” Rhett mumbled a few seconds later, when Link was giggling at how funny Rhett’s beard looked all puffed. Link answered with a warm _I know_ , his fingers still lingering on Rhett’s jaw and neck, and Rhett wondered if Link felt how the warm was moving through his face since he knew he was blushing furiously.

“We have a lot to do,” Link said after a while, after they called their family to tell them the news, after they had time to think about the future. When Rhett looked at him curiously, Link stood up in the bed before walking out to the living room. “We have a YouTube channel to work on!”

 Maybe they could make things work.

-

They had been recording Friday’s episode when Rhett found himself lost in Link’s eyes.

Both of them moved to the other sides of the desk, letting the crew sit behind and around them, tasting the food they had been eating that day. Rhett was thankful that there wasn’t any throwing up or gagging involved in the episode and Link actually came out okay of it.

Rhett knew that Link was stalling because he had to drink the loser’s smoothie and he had been making time talking to the crew, yet Rhett wasn’t really listening and that’s why, when the words came out of his moth, silence was the only thing that greeted him.

“Marry me.”

Link turned to look at him, shifting on his seat. They didn’t explicit told their crew that they were dating but Rhett was sure that they picked it from their behavior. “ _What_?” Rhett heard Chase’s mumble behind Eddie, followed by Lizzie’s gasp but Link laughed, loudly and Rhett shook his head, closing his laptop.

“Only if you drink the smoothie,” Link pushed the glass over Rhett, leaning heavily towards him, elbow on the desk and wicked smile on his face. Rhett narrowed his eyes and licked his lips, before moving the glass closer to him.

“ _Deal_ ” and even when Rhett was having trouble getting it down and that induced lots of laughs and grossed out sounds from the crew, the bet was forgotten and Rhett kept burping the reminders of it through the day.

-

Rhett returned to the office after taking a phone call when his eyes fell on Link.

He stopped right on his tracks and stood there silently under the doorframe, observing his boyfriend working on his computer. Rhett walked out and leaned over the wall, calling for Stevie, who was at Eddie’s desk. She looked over to him and asked what was wrong. “Where’s the first aid?”

Whoever heard turned their heads with worried expression. “There’s one on my desk and there’s another under the bathroom sink,” she walked up to him, crossing her arms. “Everything’s fine?”

“Yeah,” he smiled and disappeared back into their office, after taking a trip to the bathroom, since it was the closest to him. Rhett stepped into their office and thought about closing the door, but he knew the crew would get even worried if he indeed closed it. “Hey, did you hit your head?” He stumbled upon his words, observing that Link was standing up and looking down at some papers at their desk.

“Uh,” Link frowned, “yeah, I mean, I hit my head closing the trunk of the car but it wasn’t that hard.”

“You might want to sit down, actually,” Rhett smiled softly at him and before he could guide Link to the closest chair, Link’s hand came up to his temple and everything he saw was red. “Oh, _oh_.”

“Link, hey, it’s fine, it’s fine,” he repeated over and over, leaving the first aid on the table and walking quickly over Link, wrapping one arm around his shoulder and the other holding his elbow, giving him support. Rhett helped him sat down on the chair, looming over him, worried. “Are you going to faint?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Link kept his eyes closed, a hand grabbing strongly the arm rest of his chair while the other didn’t let go of Rhett’s hand. He laughed quietly and Rhett squeezed his hand. “I’m fine; I’m just going to keep my eyes close.”

“Okay, that’s good, bo,” Rhett said, the pet name coming out without thinking it twice, he just wanted Link to know that it was okay, that he was there for him. “I’m going to need that hand.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Link let it go and Rhett, before he sat down in front of Link, he walked over and started searching a cloth. Rhett took Link’s glasses off before pressing the small cloth to his boyfriend’s temple.

While taking care of Link’s cut, that wasn’t bleeding that badly anymore, Rhett smiled to himself. “This is why you should marry me,” he started and Link giggled at that, his hand going through his long hair carefully so he wouldn’t clash with Rhett’s. “Who’s going to take care of you when this happens but me?”

“That’s a very good question,” Link answered faintly before opening his eyes and looking at Rhett. “Thank you, by the way, for taking care of me when this happens.”

“It’s not the first time” and he kissed the spot where he had put a small circular band-aid on his boyfriend’s head. “I hope it’s the last time though,” Rhett said and started putting everything back into the kit. Link started to get up but failed horribly, falling again to the chair, Rhett’s hand on his shoulder. “You might want to stay there for a little while” and Link shook his head, smile on his face. “I’ll bring you something sugary, that will help you, okay?”

“Thanks,” Link smiled to him, putting on his glasses again.

Still, the marriage thing wasn’t brought up again.

-

There was some sense of pride whenever they won awards.

They weren’t the biggest achievements in their lives but they meant a lot and, to be standing up in a stage in front of many people, knowing that their crew was sitting somewhere in the sea of people and cameras, that was something to be proud of.

Both had been sitting next to each other in the small table that was occupied by their crew, who were laughing and taking pictures and having a good time. They haven’t been paying too much attention to the main stage since the actual award show hasn’t started yet and they were more occupied talking with other people around them. Rhett felt cold fingers’ wrapping around his under the table and when he turned to look, Link was smiling at him nervously. “I’m getting nervous,” he said in a surprised tone as if he wasn’t really expecting to be nervous at all. “Why I’m getting nervous?”

“Everything will be alright,” Rhett laughed, leaning closer to his boyfriend, pressing his brown jacket into Link’s baby blue one. Rhett turned around and sat with his side pressing to the back of his chair before playing with Link’s black tie, fixing it. “Let’s talk about what we are going to say, when we accept the award.”

“Probably lots of thanks,” Link answered, looking at Rhett with a serious face. “To the fans, to the crew.”

“I think I should propose marriage to you,” Rhett commented off handed, patting the wings of Link’s jacket before looking straight at his boyfriend, smile on his face. “What?”

“You’re not doing that,” he leaned closer with a frown on his face. “I’ll say no if you do.”

“But you have been saying yes all this time!” Rhett replied, a scared tone slipping through his words. “Are you really going to say no?”

“Are you really going to propose up there?” and before they could really answer each other’s questions, someone patted the back of Rhett’s shoulder and they found one of their old friend smiling to them, greeting them with a warm hug.

When the video of Good Mythical Morning was rolling, Link leaned over and told him that he was going to say no if Rhett proposed and Rhett’s reply was a “I can’t believe you” but it wasn’t in a serious tone. When they were they stood up in the stage and in front of the microphone, they looked at each other and they knew what they were going to say.

“We couldn’t agree on anything” and the crowd laughed –they smiled almost awkwardly before walking out.

It was way later and they had a too drink, and maybe the whole crew was tipsy and thank god that neither of them were the designated driver, when Rhett leaned over to Link, asking him if he would really say no if he proposed. Link looked almost offended but laughed, his hand resting on Rhett’s arm.

“I’d have said yes without thinking it twice, _Bo_ ,” he giggled.

Rhett wasn’t sure if his chest was warm because the alcohol on his system or Link’s words.

-

“I’ve been thinking…”

Rhett opened his eyes at Link’s soft voice.

They had been lying in bed for a long while. It was the first day of their two week break, in which they didn’t have to worry about anything and they decided to spend it in bed. Who knew why but they woke up way too early, the sun barely peaking through the blinds of their bedroom.

“What’s that?” Rhett asked, shifting on his spot, moving his pillow so he could actually see Link’s face properly. He could feel Link’s fingers tracing the muscles on his back, poking and drawing hearts in time to time –it was soothing and Rhett had been falling asleep moments before Link spoke.

“I’ve been thinking about us,” he said again, his smile hiding behind the white pillow. Rhett pushed it so he could actually see his boyfriend’s face. Rhett moved to lie on his right side, pulling himself closer, and passed a hand through Link’s short hair, moving his hand slowly down his neck and falling on his back, humming softly. “Well, actually-” Link moved and leaned on his elbows before looking at Rhett. “Close your eyes.”

“I’ll fall asleep if I do,” he answered but closed them and he felt Link move under his hand. He heard something opening and closing but he didn’t actually pay attention to what it was. Link then moved, lying now on his back, before taking Rhett’s hand on his.

Then, Rhett felt something cold sliding on his finger.

“You can open them now,” Link whispered and when Rhett saw there was a golden ring, plain and simple.

“What’s this?” Rhett asked, observing it carefully and saw Link smile, curious.

“Well, I told you, I’ve been thinking about us,” he repeated and Rhett was starting to think this was Link’s way to propose to him. “I was talking with mom about the many times you propose to me and it seems that she told you mom. She called me and asked me when was the wedding and the answer that came out was _hopefully by next year_ but we haven’t talk about it and since you have been proposing all this time with no ring, I thought I had to take the matter into my hands and-”

“So,” Rhett stopped him, smile wide on his face, the hand with his finger resting on Link’s arm, caressing it softly. “You haven’t taken me seriously because I didn’t have a ring?”

“I’m a classic man, McLaughlin,” he smiled back but it fainted away when he took Rhett’s hand on his. “I was scared at first but you’re great. I couldn’t really imagine living without you. Also, there are so many perks like doing taxes together! You know how great that is?” Rhett laughed and leaned over to kiss Link, his hand wandering over his boyfriend – _fiancé’s_ body.

“You didn’t fall in one knee and ask me, you classic man,” Rhett said between kisses and Link shook his head.

“You never did it either,” Link answered, his finger’s tangling with Rhett’s hair.

“Touché.”

 Nothing felt more right on his hand that the cold ring and Link’s lips on his.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine’s days! ♥


End file.
